


Puffs of Smoke

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [5]
Category: Forever (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Grieving, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treville is grieving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puffs of Smoke

A beautiful, warm day turned into a chaotic swirl of color and sound. Before he knew it, Treville was on the ground, his arms and legs wrapped around a squirming King Louis. His chest was pressed against Louis’ back. 

“Let me go,” Louis wailed. “I have to…Armand!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The memories swirled through Treville’s mind when he was supposed to be sleeping. They were quick, like puffs of smoke from musket fire. He couldn’t stop them. He couldn’t control them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voices came from the edge of the bridge where Richelieu went over. “I don’t see him,” one red guard shouted.

“The water’s fast and deep,” another added in dismay.

“He’s gone,” a third cried.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville’s breath hitched in the present just as it had done in the past. He tossed and turned on his bed. He was covered in sweat and his nightshirt clung to his skin.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis continued to try and twist out of Treville’s grip. His voice was a high-pitched squeak. “Unhand me, Captain!”

Treville’s own heart beat painfully in his chest. “I can’t, Majesty. The assassin is still out there.”

“I don’t care!” Louis shouted back.

“He does! You know what he would say to you going in the water after him! He would call you a fool!” Treville snapped back and silently cursed himself when Louis made a pained noise and slumped against him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Treville’s eyes snapped open. He shot up to a sitting position. He hugged his knees to his chest and the images still wouldn’t leave him in peace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis’ eyes were red and puffy as he let Treville pull him to his feet. “Could he have survived?” he asked timidly.

Treville tried for an encouraging smile but he failed miserably. His gut was twisted in knots. “We have not found a body. That means there’s hope.”

Louis’ bottom lip wobbled and Treville felt absolutely helpless. Treville turned away from Louis abruptly. He motioned for a horse. “Athos,” he called. “Choose four men and take the King back to the palace. I will stay here and organize the search of the riverbank.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville let out a shuddering breath. He rubbed his eyes only for his fingers to become wet. He choked back a sound of agony and grief.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville almost vomited when he saw the condition of the body. He’d seen plenty of death on the battlefield, but this was Armand. Armand wasn’t supposed to die that way.

He tried to stop Louis from viewing it. “Majesty, he wouldn’t want you to see him that way. The elements did him no favors.”

Louis set his jaw. “I will look upon my dearest friend one last time.”

Treville bowed and stepped to the side. “Yes, Sire.”

Louis swept past Treville. He briefly stopped and regarded Treville coldly. “And I want the assassin’s head on a pike.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville realized that he was trembling. He lay back down. He curled onto his side and hugged his arms around his chest.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville looked at the coffin and felt like he was suffocating. The ornate walls, the sculpture, and the stained glass were suddenly grotesque instead of beautiful. He stood, still as a statue, and shut his eyes.

He made it through the funeral without really hearing it. He retreated inside of his own head until Louis stood. He was again helpless against the tears running down Louis’ face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville gasped for breath. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Please,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “Please, make it stop.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville stammered against the grieving Louis and stalwart Anne. “I…” Inside, his mind was screaming, but nothing would come out.

Louis smiled for the first time since the Cardinal’s death. It was hopeful. “I’m waiting for your answer.*”

Treville still couldn’t speak. He couldn’t even wrap his mind around the fact that Richelieu was gone. How could he even think of trying to take his place?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tears were streaming down his cheeks now and Treville buried his face in his pillow.  
He screamed into it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis stared at Treville. Whatever false brightness he had vanished. “You will not reject me in my hour of need.*”

“I detest politics and have no talent for diplomacy.*” Treville knew the words were a bad idea as soon as they left his mouth. It wasn’t Louis’ place to understand him. Louis could never know the torrent of grief and guilt churning inside of him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville suddenly threw himself out of bed. He stalked over to the window and flung it open. He leaned against the wall. He stuck his head out and gulped in the fresh night air.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville forced himself to meet Louis’ gaze. He kept his voice soft and steady in the hopes of appeasing the King’s wrath. “I am not the Cardinal, Sire. I could not serve you as he did.*”

Louis stiffened more. “Well, then, it is a great shame that he is dead and that you are alive.*”

Treville shut his eyes and willed himself not to react.

“I’m disappointed.” Louis paused and swallowed. “But a King does not ask twice.” He turned away and lowered his voice. “You have cut me to the quick.*” With that he took Anne’s hand and walked away.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Treville’s looked up at the stars. His heart still pounded painfully in his chest. He was panting. “Armand, wherever you are, forgive me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue marked w/* borrowed from ep 2.1: Keep Your Friends Close


End file.
